Magnet
by Enless
Summary: Things didn't go as they thought they would after the failed wedding. Akane made an agreement with her family behind the Saotome's backs. When the time comes a secret will be revealed. Maybe too late for Ranma to fix his mistakes.
1. Prologue

**Magnet**

By Enless  
Beta Reader: **SakuraJade**

It was two in the morning and she still couldn't get any sleep.

Not that it was something new, not at all. She stayed in silence, eyes void of any emotion as she thought about the last year. Eight months ago her wedding had been ruined by the well known Nerima wrecking crew. It wasn't the fact that her family's dojo was destroyed beyond recognition, or the fact that she had been left and forgotten at the altar while three women threw themselves at her husband-to-be. It wasn't that, in fact, that had been a blessing for it allowed her to leave without being noticed. The disaster it turned out to be changed her life completely and forced her to keep an awful secret, even from her beloved sister Kasumi… and her fiancé.

Their relationship had gotten even more distant than before. After what happened she decided that the best thing to do was to let things take their own course and stay in silence, to see if he would notice any changes in her behavior and maybe try to approach her. It worked at the beginning, but the interference of the other girls made him come up with even more insults than before. Akane would get mad at first and even pour her heart out alone in her dark bedroom. The pain turned into anger and then... nothing. She didn't know what to think about him or their engagement anymore. Due to these feelings she made a decision, one she shared with her family. After a heated shouting session with her father, they came to an agreement only Soun Tendo and her sisters knew about. Despite discussing her decision with the other members of her family, Akane had neglected to mention everything her decision entailed. The Saotomes, on the other hand, were left completely in the dark in order to make it work. Ranma had a month left and he didn't even know it.

The sound of a wall being destroyed woke Akane from her restless slumber. It was getting old by now. Since the failed wedding, Ranma's other fiancées had gotten worse. Every morning they would come at breakfast to feed him and would fight over it... destroying everything in their path. This of course had put them on Nabiki's bad side. They woke the middle Tendo sister's wrath. Of course, Nabiki was too smart to show her anger openly like Akane would, but they had hell to pay every week, along with the young Saotome, since it was his fault it kept happening. Not paying major attention to the chaos downstairs, she put on some shorts and a t-shirt for her morning ritual: jogging. Still a bit spaced out from her lack of sleep, she went to the kitchen to have a glass of juice before heading out. Sadly, she never got to leave the kitchen. An angry scream rang out from the dining room, and before she could process what was happening, the door between the dinning room and kitchen splintered open and she felt something blunt collide with the side of her body.

A surge of pain erupted where she was struck before everything went black.

**A/N:** As you noticed the text has been edited! SakuraJade kindly accepted to be my beta reader and made all the necessary corrections to the prologue and first chapter. So please thank her for this being well written at last. My mother language is Spanish and I still make many mistakes when writing in prose. Again, thank you very very much SakuraJade.


	2. Chapter 1: Surrender

**Chapter One  
**_**Surrender**_

By Enless  
Beta Reader: SakuraJade

He woke, for the first time in months, alone in his room. It wasn't his father's absence that made him wonder. After all, Genma had moved out of the dojo to live with his wife, as Nodoka said, to give both teenagers the space they needed. Since the failed wedding he had awaken to Shampoo inside his bed wearing nothing but what she was born with, or to Kodachi cleaning his room as any good wife would, or even to Ukyo looking at him tenderly while he slept - actions that scared the hell out of him. He was used to being stalked on a daily basis, but they were surpassing anything they had done in the past. This peace was enough to make him worry. Not that he missed the early battles, not at all; the problem was that it could only mean something was horribly wrong.

More alert than ever he left his room and, after checking to see if his fiancée was alright in her room, he went downstairs. He approached the dining room door quietly, listening for anything that might seem out of place. The house was silent save for the gentle sound of Kasumi's voice as she hummed while working in the kitchen. Everyone else was asleep. The soft humming of Kasumi's voice made him realize that he was being his usual paranoid self. Releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, Ranma went into the kitchen. A wonderful sweet smell welcomed him to the temple of the oldest of the Tendo sisters. There were a couple of pots here and there and a kettle on the stovetop. Kasumi turned away from the stove and jumped slightly, startled by the sudden appearance of another person in the kitchen.

"Oh! Good morning, Ranma. I didn't hear you come in," Kasumi greeted him with one of those warm smiles that belonged only to her, while she moved from one place to another with different plates in her hands.

"G'morning. Sorry if I scared ya," Ranma apologized. It made him feel awful to think that he could do anything bad to the woman before him. She was like a sister, and a very dear person in the disaster that was his life.

"Don't worry. You must be hungry to be up this early. Breakfast will be ready in a minute."

He looked at the chicken clock the Tendos had on the wall. It was indeed early; he shouldn't be up for at another forty-five minutes at least. Why on earth was he awake? He had gone to bed quite late thanks to a midnight fight throughout Nerima with Ryoga. The lost boy had disappeared for three months and, as expected, the first thing he did once he reached the dojo was challenge Ranma to make him pay for what he had done to Akane at the failed wedding. He wasn't proud of what happened back then nor for leaving his fiancée at the altar with all her family and friends watching her, but he was sure that it was the best thing for both of them since she had only agreed to marry him so he could get the cure to his curse.

"Ranma? Are you ok?" the worried look in Kasumi's eyes reminded him of where he was.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, don't worry. Is there anything I can help ya with?" Ranma asked referring to the breakfast she was making.

"Actually... there's something I've wanted to talk to you about. Do you have a minute?" her faced changed as she spoke. She looked slightly worried and it bothered him. What could possible make her feel like that?

"Sure. Wanna talk in here?"

"Please sit down," she said motioning to one of the chairs in the corner of the room. Once he brought the chair over she took a seat in the other chair across from him.

Because of the time it took her to start talking he could only guess it had to be something important, and being Kasumi, it could only be about her family. He was growing impatient and the sound of the boiling water in the kettle didn't help either, but he knew better. You didn't rush Kasumi. It really surprised him how easily she could read his emotions, just like Akane could. Maybe they didn't have Nabiki's eye for business nor her coldness, but they could make anyone feel better just by smiling or saying something that always turned out to be the right thing.

"How do you feel about the engagement?" The question was so sudden that the only response she got for a minute was his open mouth and wide eyes.

"Um... what I what?"

"Ranma, I'm serious here. I want to know how you feel about your engagement to my little sister."

"Uh... why the sudden interest? I mean, please don't take this the wrong way. I mean..."

"No offense taken, just calm down." Even behind the kind smile he could still see that unusual seriousness. Now he was sure that it was no prank, or Nabiki hidden behind the door with a camera. "Could you please, answer?"

"Well... I'll be honest, I owe ya that much."

"Thank you for trusting me," she said softly while taking his hand in hers.

"No, thank you for bein' there for me all this time." It wasn't the first time they spoke in such an intimate form, but since it only happened once in a blue moon it took him a few minutes to relax and leave his arrogant and shy self aside. "I really haven't thought about it lately."

"Why not?" The impression did sound forced, which bothered him.

"It ain't like I don't want to, but there's no time. Wherever I go the girls are there, and I mean EVERYWHERE I go... I don't get to see her much. Your sister I mean. It was easier when we had classes together, but now... I know she lives here and that we're engaged and all but that's it, just a thought. Anyway it's not like she's willing to talk to me either," he grumbled.

"And when? You said you have no time."

"Well, yeah, but what about breakfast, lunch, or dinner? You're making it sound like it's my fault this isn't working."

"Oh, no, not at all, Ranma. Your fiancées are here at breakfast and you leave before Akane reaches the table. You're never home for dinner and, if you haven't noticed, she's not at home for lunch."

"Well... maybe you're right, but it ain't my fault she's not here when I am."

"Listen to yourself, please."

"Sorry, it's just... I don't know what happened or when things went wrong."

It was true, he didn't know. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen her for at least two weeks. And about the conversations, they hadn't talked to each other... since the wedding. Was she avoiding him? No, it wasn't like her to do such a thing. Was she expecting him to approach her? No, Akane knew that he wasn't good with words, so she should be the one to talk to him first, right? Right? Or maybe, she's pleased by the fact that they didn't get married... damn it! That had been eight months ago!!

"What do I do?" He asked as he leaned his head back. He wouldn't find the answer on the ceiling, but what else was there to do?

"Why don't you try talking to her?" Kasumi suggested.

"But she doesn't wanna talk to me!"

"Ranma..." Even Kasumi couldn't understand how an eighteen year old boy could be so clueless. "Just give it a try. Please."

"Ok," Ranma relented, "but only because you're askin'. It ain't like I wanna speak to that sexless tomboy-"

"Why don't you go train?" It was quite obvious that she had interrupted him on purpose. "I'll call you once breakfast's ready."

"Thanks." That said, he left the kitchen and walked through the silent corridors of the household.

Ranma was naïve, yes, but not stupid. Oh, no. He was sure there was something wrong going on in the Tendo house. He hadn't seen his fiancée lately, true, but the Tendo's had a secret message written all over their faces, but he couldn't read it, since he didn't know the code. Kasumi never used to talk to him about the engagement, why now? Maybe Akane had a problem and she didn't want him to know. Maybe she had a new suitor? Oh, no, he would have none of that! Their wedding might have been interrupted, but she was still his. They had been promised to each other before they were born and Akane should respect that pact just like he did, right?

It was quite obvious that he wasn't going to reach the level of concentration necessary to get anything out of his workout, so he decided to leave the peaceful dojo where he had spent about fifteen minutes to see how much longer before breakfast. Fortunately, Kasumi's melodic voice cut the silence and announced that it was time to eat. He stood up slowly and smiled. It was nice to have a place to call home.

Destiny was a cruel lady. The very moment he set foot in the dining room the quiet morning was broken by the loud, familiar sound of a wall being destroyed. Behind the curtain of dust, Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi stood, anger marring their pretty faces and weapons in their hands. He had to make his escape. FAST.

"Ranma, darling, where do you think you're going?" Kodachi cried as she swung her ribbon at his head.

"You're not goin' anywhere, sugar. Not until we're done."

"But Uchan-" he had to stop talking if he wanted to avoid all the things that were thrown his way, "what did I do this time?"

"That's the problem, you've done nothing!"

"What??"

"You choose bride!" That's what he heard before an angry Shampoo tried to kick him in the chest. He wasn't going to harm her so he did the only thing he could do: he took a step to the side.

What happened next was like a slow motion nightmare. Shampoo's kick went beyond the door, destroying it in the process, and hit the only person he didn't expect to see at all.

"AKANE!!!!"

The effect of the kick was instantaneous. Akane dropped to the floor without uttering a sound.

Ranma immediately ran to her, forgetting that he was about to be clobbered by the three girls seconds ago. Kasumi arrived a moment later, and for the first time since he had arrived at the dojo, he saw a frown on her face. She was angry, very angry. Ranma took the unconscious body of the girl as Kasumi instructed, and went upstairs. He was sure he heard a couple of things breaking downstairs as well as some shouting, but he didn't really want to know what was happening. He gently set Akane on her bed and tried to assess the extent of her injury. It was the first time he'd really looked at her since the wedding fiasco. She seemed so different, more mature and... better built? Had she been exercising?

"Go call Dr. Tofu, Ranma."

Behind him Kasumi held a first aid kit and a bucket of water with a cloth inside. He really didn't want to anger Kasumi more so he hurried out of Akane's room. As soon as he finished the call he moved for the stairs but the figure of Nabiki Tendo stopped him.

"You are sooo screwed, Saotome."

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter, just like the prologue, has been edited by SakuraJade. Thank you, hun!

I finally decided the plot line I'll follow from now on, so the next chapter should be ready in a week and a half. Sorry for taking so long, but just like my profile says, drawing is my hobby, just then writing.


	3. Chapter 2: Now or Never

**Chapter Two**

_**Now or Never**_

By Enless

Beta Reader: SakuraJade

What to do? What to do? The question repeated itself over and over again in Ranma's brain. He had been forced to stay downstairs after a monologue from Nabiki; staying away from his fiancée, unable to do a thing to help. There was nothing interesting on TV, but it was better to pretend to be busy with something than to face another speech, so he sat in front of the TV without really watching it. The only thing that had gotten him away from Nabiki had been Dr. Tofu's persistent knocking on the door.

It hadn't been his intention to harm Akane. It was the tomboy's fault for getting in the way... As if! He knew better than that, but things always escaped his control. Maybe Kasumi was right. He had to approach her, see if there was anything he could do to fix things. They were supposed to get married after all and it had always been assumed that he was the one in charge of protecting her. When was the last time he had held her in his arms? He couldn't remember. He had indeed neglected his relationship with Akane. Ranma suddenly rose and flicked the TV off. Screw orders, he would go upstairs and see if he could at least keep her company. With that in mind, he stood up and headed for the stairs.

He hadn't even reached the dining room doors when he found himself in front of Dr. Tofu, a serious look etched on his face. Without a word the doctor motioned him to take a sit. He did as told and waited for the doctor to collect his thoughts.

"Why did you bring your fight home, Ranma?" Dr. Tofu finally asked his voice somber.

"What?!" He couldn't believe the doctor was blaming him. "I ain't got nothin' to do with those stalkers comin' here!"

"You expect me to believe that they came just because they wanted to have a cup of tea?" Dr. Tofu had his arms crossed. He wasn't buying a thing of what Ranma said. He was aware of the boy's lack of parental guidance, so someone had to make him understand once and for all. "Of course you're responsible for what happened to Akane."

"She got in the way!"

"By trying to get out of her own house?"

"NO! But it ain't my fault! They follow me everywhere and they won't listen to a word I say!" Ranma insisted.

"I've had a few chances to observe you interacting with some of your suitors, Ranma, and let me tell you that I haven't seen you, not even once, tell them that you are serious about marrying Akane."

"Because they'd try to kill her!"

Dr. Tofu practically scoffed. "And they sure are a threat to you." The point of his speech had come out at last. "I know you care for your fiancée, but you'd rather avoid your problems than solve them. This madness could have ended long ago if you had taken care of it when it was still a small issue. But look at this mess." He waved a hand at their surroundings. Half of the room was on the floor, walls destroyed. The door that led to the garden was in pieces...

"Doc... ya know I can't hit girls. I just can't!" Ranma was exasperated. His hands were shaking by his sides in tight fists. He wanted to go and make it all better, but life hated him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Not everything is solved with violence, but your choices have gotten your fiancée hurt more times than I can count." Before the boy could retort, he stood. After picking up the bag that lay beside his right leg he directed one last glance at Ranma. "Time's running out. That's all you need to know."

"What're ya talkin' about?!" The doctor knew something but Ranma was sure he wouldn't get any information from him. "At least tell me if she's alright!"Ranma all but yelled in frustration.

"A broken rib," that's what the doctor said two weeks ago. It could have been worse, she was well aware of that. Under those tiny dresses the Amazon wore, a mighty strength was hidden and she was lucky there had been a wall between them to lessen the impact. Otherwise, the rib would have punctured her lung under the force of Shampoo's kick, and the aftermath of such an attack would have been drastically different. A broken rib would have been the least of Akane's worries. It wasn't the fact that she had been attacked in her own house that bothered her -she was used to it- but the pain she felt when doing little things. She couldn't train for a while, so she limited her exercises to walking on fences, a skill she had finally mastered three months ago.

The house was completely silent. Since the accident, the lunatics hadn't approached the Tendo property, which had to be Nabiki's doing. The soft autumn light that came through the curtains made her feel sleepy. With her back against the wall and her feet hanging from the edge of the bed, her eyelids closed little by little. Her life had been a mess for the past three years and these kind of moments were the ones that reminded her who she really was: not the tomboy, not an object to be kidnapped, not the other fiancée. She was a martial artist about to recover full control of her life. A small smile appeared on her lips, which was replaced by a little "o" the moment a soft sound woke her from her dream-like state. Someone was knocking at the door.

"Come in," she said without moving from her spot. She already knew who was behind it. The tall figure of her fiancé appeared in the door frame. His eyes were fixed on the floor. He didn't dare look her in the eye, not after the incident. Akane didn't know exactly what happened that day, but for some reason he had stayed away from home more and more, which explained why she'd been able to enjoy the peaceful moment she just had right before Ranma came in. He walked slowly to the bed and sat by her side, a good meter separating them. There were many things she could deal with: crazy women trying to kill her, being kidnapped, horrific creatures, among other things, but a depressed Ranma was completely unknown territory.

"I think I told you it wasn't your fault," she said quietly, knowing that if she wanted to get anywhere she had to be the one to break the silence. Being alone with him was too uncomfortable.

"Ya know that ain't true. I coulda kept ya outta this mess."

"We are engaged, remember?" There was so much anger behind those words and it seemed like he got the message. He raised his head and looked directly at her face. "That makes me part of the problem for your other fiancées-"

"They ain't my fiancées!" He growled. He was furious at the very mention of them.

"Sure, that's why they're still here trying to get inside your pants. You sure made things clear before and after our disastrous wedding attempt." Sarcasm was the only way of getting the repressed feelings out without making it sound as if she cared. "Never mind. Why did you come here?"

"I... what're you mad about? Ya only got in the dress because our fathers blackmailed you. Ya should be thankin' everyone for savin' us."

Akane clenched her tiny 's what he though of it? What about all the pain she had to endure on her own, of the shattered dreams and of the fool she had made of herself at the altar? Everything she thought she had forgotten about that day hit her again full force. With the little strength she had, she pushed herself to the edge of the bed and slowly made her way to the window. "If that's all, please leave."

He was an idiot, the biggest idiot ever. What was he thinking? He came to Akane's room to help her out, to make her feel better. He had been warned by the middle sister of what awaited him if he dared approach the youngest Tendo. After two weeks he had found himself alone with his fiancée at home and so he decided to make use of the rare moment. And what had he done? The fragile girl had left his side, leaving a sensation of emptiness in his troubled mind and heart. Deep blue bangs covered her eyes, making it impossible for him to see the brown orbs he missed so much. She wanted him out of her sight, maybe even out of her life. What if, after all this time, she was thinking of finding someone else? He would have none of that.

How it happened, she didn't know. One moment she was arguing with Ranma, the next his hands were on her shoulders, pinning her to the wall opposite of the bed. No words managed to escape her mouth before soft but demanding lips pressed over hers.

* * *

**A/N:** The second chapter is up at last!! I'm very sorry for taking so long but both of us, SakuraJade and me, have been very busy. I know the chapter is shorter than what you probably expected but it's as much as I could do considering that I'm now dealing with a writer's block.

Thank you very very much SakuraJade for all the help and for dedicating part of your time to helping me out. I really appreciate it!


End file.
